Another One
by twinsparadox
Summary: Callie and Arizona make an important decision.  Future!fic.  Just a short piece of fluff for the sweet tooth.  Seriously, we are in cavity territory here.  Calzona, course!  Reviews are love!


**Title**: Another One

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Calzona

**Spoilers**: General knowledge of series to date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Those rights are reserved for ABC, Shondaland, Sara Ramirez and JCap.

**A/N: This is my first shot at Calzona fic, so let me know how I did! I just adore them, and wrote this little ditty because I have been missing the sweeter moments between them this season so far. Special thanks to 55angel55 for the quick beta! **

* * *

><p><span>Another One<span>

Arizona emerged from Sophia's room, tiptoeing quietly part of the way, until she reached Callie who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"She finally asleep?" Callie said, handing her wife a glass of wine.

"Yes." Arizona answered with a sigh. "God, she's been so difficult this week. Everything out of her mouth lately is 'no'. The other day she said 'no' to ice cream before she even realized what I was asking her."

Callie smiled at Arizona. "She's two, Arizona, that's what they do. Some peds expert you are," Callie nudged her wife playfully, before she raised her glass to toast the other woman. "Thanks for taking one for the team tonight, Mommy."

Arizona grinned and tapped her glass lightly against Callie's. "You're welcome."

They sipped their wine in silence before Callie set her glass down and interlaced their fingers together. "You know," she started, looking down at their hands, "I've been thinking."

"Ooh about what? "Arizona piped up in a cheerful tone, "Our next vacation? Greece? No, Barbados!"

"Not exactly…" Callie hedged a little bit, but turned and looked squarely at her wife, grabbing both of the other woman's hands, holding them in her own. Callie bit the inside of her cheek, and pinned Arizona with her eyes.

Arizona's eyes widened, "What, Calliope? What?"

"I want another one." The words tumbled out of Callie's mouth and she froze, pursing her lips, waiting for her wife to react.

"Another one? Another what?" Arizona said, cute confusion crossing her face.

"Another baby." Callie let out the breath she'd been holding with her words. "I'm ready. I think we're ready. What do you think?" Callie asked.

Arizona paused for a minute as she contemplated Callie's question. "Well…ah…okay," she said, in surprise. "Why now?" she asked.

"You're not saying no?" Callie asked.

"No?" Arizona repeated. "No! If our other kids are anything like Sophia, we can have a hundred. Well, except not if they turn out the way Sophia has been this week, mmm…no. But actually she'll get over it and be our sweet, amazing girl again soon, so yes. Oh, but not with Mark's sperm this time, no… but I guess we could do worse in the sperm department, so yes… just like Sophia, but different…" Arizona trailed off with a grin.

"Yes? Really?" Callie asked, a big smile breaking out across her face.

Arizona nodded. "Really."

Callie bounced up and down where she was seated, and continued to smile. "Okay…okay, yay! But here's the thing."

Arizona looked at Callie, her questioning expression urging the brunette to continue.

"I want your baby." Callie said.

Arizona smiled a sexy smile, and leaned in brushing her nose against Callie's. "Oooh yeah. I want your baby, too."

Callie smiled. "No, no I'm not coming on to you. Yet. What I mean is, I want _your_ baby." Callie pressed her hand lightly against Arizona's abdomen. "I want a beautiful blonde baby with big blue eyes and dimples that go on for days."

Arizona's expression softened, but turned a little sad. "Calliope, we talked about this. I don't want to be pregnant. That's not…that's not what I want."

"I know, I know." Callie said.

"So-" Arizona started, but Callie continued, "-So, hear me out for a second. What if…what if we use your eggs and find different sperm and I carry the baby?"

Arizona let out a breath. "Callie, you know the risks with invitro—the process is so hard on a woman's body, and there are often a lot of failures, and then there's the fact that we could end up like the Octomom…."

Callie laughed. "I know the risks, Arizona, and I don't care. I want to grow your baby inside me. I want this little piece of you."

Arizona smiled. "Little piece of me? You know, Calliope, that little piece is going to grow up into a big human, who will probably have a tendency to challenge your every move, skateboard through the house, and cry about it when you ground them."

"Mmhmm…" Callie agreed, "and they'll be the silliest, sweetest, most brilliant person alive." Callie cupped Arizona's face with her hand. "It's so worth it."

Arizona leaned into Callie's touch. "Okay."

"Okay?" Callie answered.

"Okay, yes. Let's make a baby." Arizona said, and angled her head in to capture Callie's mouth in a kiss.

"Yes!" Callie said between kisses. "I'm gonna have your baby."

"Our baby." Arizona responded, and nipped at Callie's bottom lip.

Callie rolled her eyes, and continued to kiss her wife. "Yeah, yeah, our baby."

End

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
